Youkai no Bikou
by Xenter
Summary: Wanting to gain more power to show them all, it accepted Sage of the Six Paths' offer. Centuries later, fulfilling its end, it finally returned home. However, the life it left behind was no longer part of it as it has no recollection of that. Another incarnation of itself would have to take the lead while it stayed back and watched how the story unfold. R&R! AU? NarutoxYasaka!
1. Returning Home

**Youkai no Bikou: Naruto x DXD Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Memory Lane/Names_  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Scenario)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

**_DXD Background:_** Yasaka is a nine-tailed fox and the mother of Kunou. She is an extremely powerful Youkai, who is on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. She also is the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. Yasaka has both a human form and a fox form. In her human form, she appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes while dressed in a shrine maiden attire. In her real form, she has the appearance of a giant nine-tailed fox with golden fur. Yasaka is shown to be very humble and polite as well as a loving mother and a dedicated leader… on the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Youkai no Bikou]=<br>Returning Home**

"You coward! Get back here!" roared fox with nine-tails. It was chasing another of its kind – with eight tails – throughout the palace halls. The eight-tails dashed through the corridor in haste with a dreadful expression. It was probably running for its life. Even though it was a coward of sort, none could argue that it was very agile on its feet. No one within the palace could match its speed, including its wife. The creature did a zigzag, avoiding several other youkais that were trying to stop it on her orders. The fox then jumped on top of their heads after gracefully navigating through the space between their extended limbs. It used them as a stepping stone before going over the high wall. The second fox landed on top of the wall a minute later and scanned the area beyond, realizing her husband was long gone.

"Only good at running away," she sighed and returned back to the palace again. He would return eventually as always. There was nowhere else he could go, and she had more important matter she must attend like preventing herself from throwing up due to morning sickness.

The escapee kept running through the empty street of Kyoto before starting to slow down. It felt that it had gotten far enough before transforming into its human form. While examining the surrounding, he revealed himself to have golden blond hair with matching set of eyes. Three whisker marks adorning both side of his cheek as he puffed up and exhaled. He leaned forward against the railing erected to prevent people from falling into the lake. He watched the undisturbed water silently in this secluded park. It was completely dark out and only the moonlight reflected off the surface.

"Fucking bitch!" He cursed at his own reflection, rubbing the bruises that covered his body. "Just because she has more tails than me, she thinks she owned me, no one tells me what to do, I will show her who the boss is!"

He had a total of eight tails and was still waiting to acquire the last one. His mate's power had exceeded his own, and he didn't like that one bit. As a creature of pride and as well as being male, he wanted to be on top and acquire more mates. A harem of sort, but unfortunately he could not go against her as she pummeled him around the room for even hinting something like that. Under that humble and polite personality of her, which she displayed for the public, existed a demon. He felt just like a prisoner where she was the warden.

"Then why don't you?" A voice asked from the side. Startled, his slit eyes snapped toward it. The demonic fox was sure he was completely alone seconds ago. The person he saw was a tall and pale-skinned man with deep wrinkles to show his age.

The elderly man had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear as well as sporting a goatee which tapered down to his waist. Horn-like protrusions on his forehead with ringed patterns for eyes. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar along with a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. A strange black staff was secured to his back, and he was sitting on a bench with two hands pressed against his knee as if to hold his weary body up. He looked very tired. Something appeared to be off about him, giving the youkai pause.

"Who are you?" The fox asked after immediately placing this man as abnormal being from the appearance alone. He'd never seen such being before, but there was a first time for everything. Could it be a devil as they tend to have numerous abilities and appearances? The fox had no answer to that.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking another person's name?" The elderly man replied.

"I am Kurama, the great Kyuubi, so tell me who you are!" Kurama demanded.

"Kyuubi? Ah yes… but you're still missing one more to make it nine," the man analyzed the creature before nodding approvingly. It was as if he had found what he was seeking for. "Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Sage of Six Paths."

"I will get my ninth tail! It's only a matter of time! In a few hundred years, nobody would challenge my powers, ahahahaha," Kurama retorted before laughing hysterically, imaging the destruction he would wreck. Hagoromo stroke his beard a little with a free hand as he was in thought, allowing the young man to continue in his delusional fantasy. After Kurama stopped being an idiot, Hagoromo finally spoke up.

"I'm looking for a vessel. If you could help me in that regard, I'm sure I can shorten the time you needed to get your final tail. I will also give you something more as a bonus, Kurama," Hagoromo offered as the said person narrowed his menacing eyes at the man. He was suspicious, but his desire for power overwhelmed his own vigilance.

"You can? Show me!" Kurama demanded as Hagoromo nodded. He took the strange staff from his back and tapped the space to his side. The air distorted around the impact point and black lines appeared before spiraling like a whirlpool into some kind of dark portal. Kurama stepped back a little after sensing the rift in space. He had seen many strange things in his life, but never something like this. The portal pulsed with strange and unknown energy that seemed to fill the air with malicious intent.

"If you accept then follow me as you will be the last of the nine. I can say that you will be the strongest and greatest of them. However, you will disappear from here for a little while, and one day you will met a child of prophecy. You will help him accomplish his goal and you will be given a chance to return here again," Hagoromo hinted as Kurama's eyes narrowed more at him. It was really like selling your soul for power kind of deal, but Kurama wanted to powers above all else so…

"What are the Nine?"

"The Nine will be known as Bijuu, each have the ability to remodel a country with just a flick of their tail. I needed them to contain a certain being's energy. They are: **_Shukaku_** the Ichibi, **_Matatabi_** the Nibi, **_Isobu_** the Sanbi, **_Son Goku_** the Yonbi, **_Kokuo _**the Gobi, **_Saiken_** the Rokubi, **_Chomei_** the Nanabi, **_Gyuuki _**the Hachibi, and finally you, if you choose to accept, will be **_Kurama _**the Kyuubi," Hagoromo answered truthfully.

"I will have nine tails? The strongest?" Kurama asked as Hagoromo nodded to confirm.

"However, I will need to seal your memory of this place along with your body until such time an event will come to pass," Hagoromo added with some thoughts, seeing how Kurama was quite arrogance and might be a bad thing if he allowed it to roam freely with that kind of behavior.

"Let's do it then!" Kurama howled decidedly. The sage stroked his beard and entered the portal first to show that it was safe. It was soon followed by a demon fox without any hesitation. And as the Sage had promised, all nine creatures he collected from different worlds were given a piece of Juubi's, the ten-tails', powers. Their memories were sealed along with their body, and they were giving a new immature one, completely made purely of Chakra. All of the Bijuu would need to grow into it, and after the task was done, Hagoromo's body failed him and he passed away. It was not before telling his creations that they would all be together again even if they went their separate ways. It was as if he knew what was to come far into the future.

The Nine showed themselves from time to time, allowing the humans of the world to witness their might and powers. At first, they were together, having a close relationship with one another, but fragmented pieces of their former personality resurfaced and they slowly drifted apart from a heated philosophical disagreement. Eventually, they parted way like their creator hinted. Kurama, for his own reason, believed that their strength lies in the number of tails they held. He had nine so he was the strongest. Pride and hubris soon followed.

Over the centuries, countless inhabitants of the Elemental Nations failed to regard the tailed beasts as sapient individuals, treating them with great disdain and fear. Because of the immense power each of them wielded, the Shinobi sought out the tailed beasts as tools to be controlled. It was a sentiment they as a whole detested, but knew that it was necessary. Kurama was the last to be sealed away inside a human sacrifice known as the Jinchuuriki. It was angry, filled with malice, of being imprisoned like some sort of prize.

Mito Uzumaki was the first of its jailer then Kushina Uzumaki after the first reached her end. Its third jailer was one Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama wondered why the blond boy looked familiar with his bright blond hair and three whisker marks. However, the pair of blue eyes was wrong in its opinion, but it didn't know exactly why. No one truly knew, not even the Sage, that a Jinchuuriki, who was giving birth, would give her child some of the Bijuu's original traits. Thus, Naruto was like an incarnation of Kurama's original form. Was that a coincidence?

Watching the orphaned boy being shunned by all in the village of his birth, Kurama decided to use Naruto's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from its cage. However, through the seemingly endless struggle, Kurama's attitude toward the blond soon began to change prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. It was then the fox showed respect to the blond as if it was showing it to itself.

Just like Hagoromo had stated those centuries before, the Nine were united once more in a single body to defeat powerful enemies that sought to erase everyone from existence and bring forth the much desired peace. After a great and costly battle, Naruto Uzumaki emerged victorious. It was against all odd, but with the help of the Nine, he did the impossible, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki appeared before them once more.

"Thank you… this is how it should be. I'm glad you all have completed the task I foresaw those centuries ago. I saw the end if you were not here to prevent it. As such, you have my deepest gratitude. I will return you back to your home, the place where you belong originally, like I've promised all those years ago," Hagoromo said and explained that he took them from their home even though they did not remember. He was desperately searching for a way to change the dark future in his vision.

"**But isn't thousands of years had already passed?**"

"Time flows different, Shusaku. You might have experienced thousands years here, but I will sent you back to the same time you left, maybe a year or two later. You will regain your original form along with newfound ability as promise. I can also erase your memory of the Elemental Nations if you desire," Hagoromo offered. The first eight beasts accepted and wanted to return to the life they would know again. Some of them choose to remove the memory of this place and all the pain they suffered during their unjust imprisonment. However, Kurama was hesitant to leave the blond as if he was now part of his life.

"Hey Kurama, we make a great team didn't we?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded in agreement. It felt that true powers came from the strength of characters and the will to make the impossible possible. Throughout their struggles, it had its moment of doubt, but Naruto had showed none of that. The boy who was shunned most of his life would climb over all the challenges and proved to those that did not belived that he would not back down from his belief. The Juubi was powerful, exceeding its own power, but still lost to their teamwork in the end. Madara and Kaguya, a God and Goddess possibly, were no different. They were all defeated, one after another, as Hagoromo had foreseen in another possible and grimmer timeline.

"**Child of prophecy**," Kurama muttered as Naruto grinned proudly.

'So that's how it is,' Hagoromo thought, looking at Naruto. The boy's appearance was like the humanoid Kurama, and he knew then that the Kyuubi would have a hand in bringing forth the boy's existence and thus saving the future. Hagoromo simply smiled and returned the rest of the eight beasts back to their own world, allowing Naruto and Kurama to discuss where to go from here onward. He felt completely drained afterwards, but kept on his composure. He wasn't sure if there was enough powers in him to send the last one back.

"**I think I will stay here for a while,**" Kurama finally requested as the Sage nodded, understanding the Kyuubi's reason. Naruto couldn't be happier that it chose to stay behind. Kurama was resealed back into Naruto as it felt more comfortable in there now. Furthermore, as the Sage had also hinted, Kurama still needed to help the blond with the corruptive nature of all the tail-beasts' chakra that were now coursing through his inner pathways. This time, however, Kurama wasn't being tied down or locked in a cage.

"Very well, come back here when you are ready," Hagoromo said as he drawn up the seal before explaining. "This seal will activate upon your blood, Naruto. It will open a portal, but only one time. You or your children will be the one to send Kurama back to his home one day. It will also return your original memory and body as well, Kurama."

"Is that another thing you saw?" Naruto asked curiously but Hagoromo shook his head. He felt that he was fading away as he channeled the last of his energy into the time-space seal. It should be good for one being to pass through, and hopefully that was enough.

"I see nothing now, so I cannot say what is to come, but make it a good one, Naruto and Kurama," Hagoromo said with a wide smile before fading away right before the two.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asked, hearing the whimpering noise in his mindscape.

"**SHUT UP, BRAT! I'M NOT CRYING! Just something in my eyes, damn dusts,**" Kurama growled in denial as Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Right, let's return home and start rebuilding!" Naruto roared, jogging back to the devastated hidden village of leafs, meeting up with the rest of the allies' forces along the way. The costly war was over and the future would be something they make for themselves.

**_An undisclosed amount of time later…_**

"Stop breaking things! If you want to help, stay put and don't touch anything!" One of the workers scolded the blond angrily. Naruto frowned as he sat back down on the wooden bench, watching the busy bodies crowding the street again. They were rebuilding hidden village of the leaf again after all the crap they had to go through. A couple of year had passed since the last battle and each village started to fight with words rather than swords and jutsus. Diplomacy was the new path, but even so, each Kage still kept their armed forces for the safety of their home. Fortunately, after seeing the devastation the last war had wrecked, they were more incline to sit down and cooperate toward a mutual goal.

"I'm so darn useless now!" Naruto shouted in anger as he leaned against the tree. A few trees around was tore apart in his frustration. Peace… was incredibly boring to him. The blond was only good for one thing, and he could only show it in battle. Now that there were no conflicts going on, he was out of a job and would be for a long time with the ways thing were heading. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was bad for most of the shinobi, who only knew how to kill.

Furthermore, by absorbing part of each tail-beast into himself had made his own natural physical prowess went beyond normal, demonstrated by shattered ground and boulders around him. He didn't use any chakra in those strikes, but they were devastating nonetheless. Due to that, whenever he tried to help out in town, it usually ended badly and he had to pay for compensation.

_"GET OUT OF HERE! STOP MAKING A MESS!" Tsunade shouted at him for breaking more things on accidents._

Naruto didn't know what to do now. He was kind of lost, not knowing what to do with his life.

"**You should settle down, have some kits?**" Kurama suggested. The blond rolled his blue eyes at the suggestion. He exhaled afterward with some lamentations. Everyone he knew had moved on, but he remained the same goofy idiot. Of the three young heroes from the last war, Sasuke ran off somewhere as he didn't way to stay in the village that brought him great pains. Sakura ran off after the raven-haired boy. Where the duo went, Naruto didn't know, but he hoped they were happier than him.

"Maybe you're right. Peace's kind of suck. Nothing good happening right now, I want to fight again in awesome battle!" Naruto shouted loudly, but no one was around to hear it. Although everyone wanted it after all the struggle, Naruto was born and lived in a rather turbulent time and he felt a bit unneeded now. Acknowledgement he got, but it felt hollowed.

"**Want me to go out and start destroying the villages so they could ask for your help?**" Kurama asked dryly.

"Really? Can you do that?"

"**I was joking, baka!**"

"Tsk… me too," Naruto said the last part very softly.

"Maybe I should go on a self-searching journey like the teme, but where to?" Naruto asked before remembering something about a promise from a few years back by a certain Sage.

"I know…" Naruto snapped his finger, "… let's go to your home and see what it is like, maybe they need our help?"

Kurama blinked as it had no memories of that place, and currently had no desire of return. It was contended with its lifestyle right now, sleeping days in and out without a single care in the world while everyone still feared it. It was the only Bijuu left in the whole Elemental nation and it liked to stay that way.

"**No thanks,**" Kurama refused flatly.

"Common, furball! Stop being lazy and let's go!" Naruto insisted and disappeared in an orange flash before Kurama could reply. They re-emerged back to the spot where Hagoromo last stood. The seal was still there as Naruto examined over it to make sure. He was getting very good at Fuuinjutsu, the sealing arts, but this was another level all together. He would not be able to reproduce it without some extensive training, but he believed he could do it eventually.

"**I'm not going! Leave me alone!**" Kurama growled angrily. It didn't care what it was before and had no allusion of returning to that. Naruto ignored Kurama and slashed one of his fingers before rubbing the lifeblood onto the seal. The black marking glowed and twirled on the surface of the rock, forming a spiraling portal.

"**AH! YOU IDIOT! HE SAID IT WILL ONLY OPEN ONE TIME ONLY!**" The fox roared, seeing how its only way home was used up by the idiot. True, it didn't want to return home right now, but this was the only chance and it never knows when it would change its mind.

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled apologetically. He'd totally forgotten about that part.

"**Damn it, we have no choice now! Nice one, Baka! Baka!...**"

"Alright, calm down, I'm sorry, stop insulting me," Naruto said, feeling like there was nothing here for him to do. He would return one day again once he figured out how the seal work to replicate it. Without any further thoughts, Naruto walked into the portal with Kurama still was within him. Naruto made another assumption that the seal could differentiate between the two. It did not as Hagoromo never thought that Naruto would enter it along with Kurama. The Youkai's original memory as added to the blond's instead. He held his head in pain as he continued to drift along the spiraling path of the portal. Visions and flashes were not his own invaded his mind before he emerged out from the other side. He thrashed around the ground, trying to get rid of the painful headache in whatever way he could.

"Ahhh, shit! My head! It hurts! FUCK!" Naruto shouted/cursed, rolling around. After more thrashing about, he stood up and leaned over the pond, coughing and huffing. He noticed one of his blue eyes was golden from the water surface. Heterochromia. His right eye was golden in color while the left was bluish, but otherwise everything seemed normal. Kurama's original form and his own had merged during the transition.

"**Hey, brat, how are you feeling? Didn't know it hurts that much, glad it wasn't me,**" Kurama called out from the mindscape. Kurama felt exactly the same as before with no extra memory so he assumed they went to Naruto instead. The theory was solidified as he saw the blond's eyes changed in the reflection.

"Who are you calling a brat? I'm the great Kyuubi… oh wait…" Naruto said, but stopped abruptly. He face-palmed and tried to clear his mind a little from the conflicting set of memories. He remembered everything up the point he accepted Hagoromo's offer. Was that him? He assumed so, but he still distinctively remembered himself as Naruto as that particular set of memory was newer.

"Who am I?" He mumbled a little before nodding, clearing his mind from all doubts. His blue and golden eyes blinked. "I'm Naruto, now where's that fucking bitch. I'm going to smack her around to show which one of us is stronger, mwhahahahah," Naruto called out, running back home while laughing hysterically as if it was the most normal thing to do. The ground cracked on each of his step as he was far stronger than he ever was.

'**Where are we? What is this place?**' Kurama thought, seeing through Naruto's eyes. He also noticed the blond was swearing a lot as well. Kurama simply shrugged and dozing off. It didn't seem to care one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Youkai no Bikou meant Shadow of a Youkai (Youkai's Shadow), or Youkai's Tail. I prefer the first one, but the second one made sense as well. The timeline currently set in when Issei and gang were at Kyoto. Kunou currently in charge as her mother was kidnapped. The pairing is NarutoxYasaka. It's a bit complicated than that as Kurama had no clue what's going on.

Naruto's own personality shifted a little after the merger. He's a hell lots ruder, prideful, arrogance right now. He just a reincarnation due to being born from Jinchuuriki holding Kyuubi so it will be fine. This is post-shinobi war Naruto… so you can expect him to slap most people around. How long the story goes on for depending on interests I guess. Atraxia Dragon gave me the spark of inspiration for this, and was originally a one-shot, but I expanded it a little. Let's see how we go.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Youkai no Bikou: Naruto x DXD Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **Kyuubi (Nine-tails) race is modified a bit in this story for it to be more logical. They have three forms. Human form, which is just human to interact with the human world (all youkai have it because Toneko looked completely human before she shows her tails and ears), sealed form, which is fox-hybrids with corresponding numbers of tails depending on their powers, and released form, which is full nine-tails. The released state is for combat since they took on titanic size. Most Youkai usually stay in sealed form in the capital to show their ancestry.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Youkai no Bikou]=<br>Misunderstanding**

"Found you!" A child-fox called out. He appeared to be twelve years of age. However, looks can be deceiving with their race as they matured at different rate. He pulled away the foliage cover to reveal another of his kind. It was a female with three golden tails wrapped around her lower body like a belt. She also appeared to be around his age. They were playing hide and seek, and he was it. A bright smile crept across his face as his golden irises focused upon the girl. He swished his four tails back and forth behind him proudly. Even though their kinds can transform into a true Kyuubi in their full released state with complete set of nine-tails, the number they had in their sealed state determined how powerful they were.

"Am I first?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"Why do you always find me first?" The girl said with a pout. She was sure that she was well hidden during all the participated games, but she was always the first to be found whenever he was it. It happened way too often to be a coincidence.

The boy simply grinned at her question, turning around with his arms wrapped around the back of his head, and playfully kicking some dirt in front.

"Yasaka-chan. I will always find you wherever you are, it's a promise," he announced without facing her and ran off to find the rest. A red tint covered both of her cheeks, but they were missed entirely by the boy. Maybe he was blushing as well and couldn't gather enough courage to face her when announcing that.

She watched his back for a fraction of a second before running after him. Why did he promise that? The first time he found her was a complete accident. That was a year ago when she got lost and hurt herself during one of her personal exploration. Being part of nobility, it became a commotion when she turned up missing. Afraid and alone in the woods, she could not move from her injury. She was frightened, but luckily, a blond boy found her and carried her home. Her parents were less welcoming to him due to his low-birth and mixed blood. However, the two kids promised they would be friends, and if she were lost again, he would definitely find her again.

He was her first friend, and as such, she sneaked out of the palace to play with him whenever there was an opportunity. It was the start of a beautiful relationship, and perhaps, it would last a life time. At least she'd hoped so.

"Dad! What'd happened!?" The boy called out in panicked, seeing the wounded form of his father the moment he opened the ransacked door to his home. His father smiled at him and tried to sit upright, but failed. He was too injured, and every little movement caused his body to ripple in pain. Most of his attire was died in red. Blood. It was his. Whatever had happened, it must have been a great battle.

"I lost and was punished for it," he answered his son. He was expelled from his peerage by his master for being weaker than the rest. He was the first one to lose in the game. He tried his best, but that simply wasn't enough. Even with them, social standing meant everything and the game feed their needs. They didn't bother to heal his injuries and he had to crawl back home in disgrace.

Tears filled the boy's eyes, pulling on his father's clothing as the older man coughed. Blood streamed down the corner of his mouth. There were a lot of regrettable things in his life, he knew. He didn't return back in time to comfort his wife's in her last moment. She died in childbirth sorrowfully, and now at the end of his life, he only wanted to see her again. Still, all he did was to create a better future for her and his son. Unfortunately, power was everything in his world, and he lacked it.

"No, you're strong dad, you are! You're the strongest! No one is stronger than you!"

"I know my own strength… my own limit," he struggled to say. He swallowed the crimson liquids, mustering his strength and continued. "This is a world where powers equate to prestige and recognitions. I couldn't gain it no matter how hard I tried. I'm passed my prime. My ability won't advance more than they are now. But you are different. You're still young and you've show them that you even you were not of pure blood, you can surpassed them!" He announced loudly before falling back to a weak voice, "I'm proud of you… be strong… strongest… always…"

The man voice ragged at the end as his strength finally left him. He was contended of seeing his son the last time and closed his eyes to enter the eternal sleep. It was the last encouragement he could give.

"Dad! No, wake up! Don't sleep! HELP!" The boy shouted desperately, running outside looking for help to save his father, but no one did stop to help him. He clenched his hands, seeing his father blood on it as countless Youkai passed him, heading off to do their own thing. A few bumped him along the way as if they didn't even notice him at all.

Without powers and recognitions, he was a no body.

"You're not weak! I promise dad, I will be the strongest, and my name shall be feared by all," the boy made a vow as his youki spiked up. His powers were fueled by emotions as he continued watching the fox-fire he produced consumed the only relative he had left in this world.

Another tail grew behind him, joining the rest as they swinging back and forth behind him. He now has five in total, and with it, his demonic energy doubled. Perhaps this was the moment that the cheerful boy changed, and from that day onwards, to him, power was everything. Those that stood on top were truly the strongest and most revered.

In contrast, she only wanted to stand by his side even after he had changed. She trained and practiced tirelessly, hoping to be strong enough to change the broken system of their society. Due to her purer bloodline, her powers eventually exceeded his as she was the first to gain ninth tails even though he'd worked harder than her. She became the pride and joy of the whole inner capital while he was pushed into the shadow. And like all living things, her parents passed on, allowing her to take on the mantle of leadership to ensure the stability of Kyoto. She took it with pride and used her newfound authority to erase the distinction between classes.

Soon after ascending to her birthright, she required to continue her line as there must always be one true kyuubi for the safety of their home. Without a shred of doubt, she chose him to be her mate even against her parents' previous wishes due to his mixed heritage. He couldn't refuse and accepted relucntantly. However, the boy she loved was obsessed with powers as he continued to strive for it every waking hour.

Do powers change people? Yasaka'd hoped it wasn't the case and yearned for a day that happy and cheerful kid would return back to her like the beautiful and bright memory she always cherished.

**XxXxX**

With each step, the pavement cracked under. He was truly strong now, and far more powerful than he had ever been. His immersed youki was leaking from him in unmatched level, infecting the surrounding while chakra was roaming throughout his inner pathways, enhancing his ability passively. His memory came back in full and fused with the ones he already had. He was still Naruto Uzumaki, but he was also Kurama, the youkai from the slum of the inner capital. Not the current Kurama in his gut, but the one before that. They shared almost the same childhood, desperately wanting to be acknowledged. They were more alike than they knew, and now they were one and the same.

"**Hey, I'm sensing a different kind of energy. It's not chakra, what is it?**" Kurama questioned from the mindscape, opening one of his eyes to examining the surrounding. He was snoozing previously, but strange energy was invading his comfort zone. He didn't like that one bit as it felt foreign to him.

"It's called youki, furball. Demonic energy! Get used to it, now shut the fuck up, I'm busy trying to find a way home," Naruto snarled agitatedly. He then stopped running and had a careful examination around the area. Everything looked different than what he'd remembered. The streets and roads were a lot cleaner, and there were many more buildings erected on each side of the path. Kurama let out a small growl at the insult, but didn't say anything more than that before drifting back to sleep. Whatever was going on with the blond had made the idiot grumpy, and it didn't want to deal with it right now.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked himself while blinking. There was strange aura lingering around Kyoto. It was a very familiar aura to him. He knew who it belong to, but it was everywhere which was odd. He didn't know the reason for that so he decided to ignore it for now. He had more important thing to do like looking for the entrance back to the inner capital. Luckily, it was the same spot at Kinkaku-ji; Temple of the Golden Pavilion.

Passing through a secluded torii, a traditional shrine gate, within the temple while flaring his demonic energy, the airspace in between the pillar distorted. He entered the newly created portal and emerged into a completely different world. It was a world stuck in Edo period with ancient houses lined up along the sides of the gravel street with all kind of creatures revealed their faces from the doors, windows and passageways. They stared at him with curiosity as he walked by in his human form, but quickly returned to what they were doing as his demonic aura was felt.

"Finally," Naruto looked at the palace ahead as he passed through the forest. He missed the place as he felt like he had been gone for years. He did. With a powerful leap leaving behind a sizable crater, he jumped over the palace wall, and crashed through the roof of a massive mansion after falling back down again. He fell all the way through to the floor along with the newly made debris in his entry. The destroyed materials were clattering on the waxed marble floor as he landed. He didn't want to wreck his own home, but he wanted to make a flashy entrance. Breaking through the roof was a good way to it, and it definitely got everyone's attentions.

"WHERE ARE YOU BITCH!? GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE FOR SOME NEEDED WHOOPING! IT HAS BEEN LONG OVERDUE!" Naruto roared as his demonic aura filled the hall. Everyone inside was a little stunned. Not at his demand, but at his intrusion by breaking through the roof. They tilted their head upwards, seeing a newly made hole in the roof as pieces of timbers and tiles still dangling off the edges. It would take a bit of time and money to repair that. They returned their head back to normal level and stared at the new comer.

"Who is he?"

Naruto glanced around, seeing some strange faces along with a couple of familiar ones. Everyone was seated in the hall along each side with another person situated at one end on her glorified seat. Well, it was the symbol of a ruler after all and Naruto wanted to be on that for a long time. But unfortunately, it was occupied by a certain someone. The one was on it now was not that person as he stared at the child. The girl was wearing a fancy feathery kimono like a princess from the warring states era. To her sides were fox-lady and a long-nosed old man.

"Who are-," the leader of Tengu called out, but couldn't finished when the blond vanished from the spot right before his very eyes, leaving behind a swirl of leaves. 'Where did that come from?'

Startled, everyone snapped to where the intruder had gone as they stood up from their seat. The person they were looking for was now leaning over their host. He moved his face closer to her as everyone took a few steps towards him. He narrowed both blue and golden eye at her as she returned the gaze with her twin golden unflinchingly. The little girl was trying her best to keep her calm composure. It was bit scary, but she would not show any fear.

"Fast, did anyone saw him move?"

"Oh, the Oppai dragon couldn't see anything besides breast?" The fallen angel joked, but inside he was surprised. Whoever this blond was, he was incredibly fast to the point that the angel barely made out his movements. Azazel turned to face Serafall, who remained silence, in order to see her reaction. She was also having difficult time of following his movement and gave a small nod.

'How many steps did he take? Was it three or four?' She wasn't so sure.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, he's very fast and he felt like a Youkai. If that was the case then he would not harm Kunou-chan," Serafall replied thoughtfully. Azazel nodded.

Despite that, the fox-lady and Tengu quickly entered their stance to defend their ruler at the moment of notice even though she was temporary until her mother could be found. They both were wondering who this man was as he looked oddly familiar. Where had they seen him before? Regardless, anyone bringing harm to their princess would face their wrath. They would lay down their lives for her sake.

"How dare you-," Kunou began but her cheeks was pulled apart by strong grips. She looked about eleven-year-old or younger, but with their race, it was difficult to tell how old they really were.

"Skoop dtat," Kunou demanded and he let her go. She rubbed her slightly puffy cheek afterwards. That was very rude of him.

"How dare you do that to Kunou-sama!" the fox-lady shouted alongside the Tengu, but Naruto glared at them as his killing intent erupted and gave each a potent dose. It was a new ability he gained, and they saw flashes of their gruesome death before shivering. They almost slipped into unconsciousness from the mental assault and dropped down to their knee soon after. They never experienced killing intent before and had no previous built up resistance against it. With a smug on his face, he returned his attention back to the girl.

"What just happened?"

"He did something to them, but what? I did not see."

"Yasaka!? Why are you a child? What the fuck!? How long have I been gone? Hang on, that makes no sense, you should be older, not younger," Naruto vented. After he was done, he noticed the girl didn't have all nine tails like his wife should have. However, they were visible so she must be in a sealed state at the moment.

"I'm not my m –

"Who are you?" Naruto interrupted, realizing this obviously was not his wife. She looked very much like her from long ago when they were children.

"I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto. Now, I demand you to state who you are and why did you break in here?" Kunou requested haughtily.

Naruto was in shock. How long had he been gone? He didn't remember his wife was pregnant when he ran off on that day before meeting the Sage. That meant…

"THAT UNFAITHFUL BITCH! SHE DIDN'T LET ME DO IT AND SHE GONE AND DID IT!? I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Naruto roared as the whole building shook from his rage. Azazel and Serafall were now more than alarmed. The amount of demonic energy being released by the blond was on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. Worst yet, it was still increasing exponentially and showed no hint of slowing down.

"This felt like Sairaorg-san," the boy with brown-haired muttered with dread as he fought with the heir of the Bael Clan earlier this week.

"It feels slightly different than normal youki," said the girl with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. It was interfering with her angelic power more than it should have.

"WHERE IS YASAKA!? WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" Naruto demanded from the Tengu, who was still huffing from being mentally assault.

"Wife… Kurama-dono?" The Tengu asked while the fox-lady was speechless. It had been years since Kurama had run off. They didn't chase after him as he always returned again when he done venting, but that last time was different. When he didn't return for days, Yasaka became worried. She then ordered them to send out people for him as she could not leave the capital herself, but despite their effort, no trace of him could be found. He simply vanished, and they thought the worst had happened. Now looking closely, the blond did look a lot like him, only that he was slightly taller and broader. He must have grown in those years away, but where had he been?

"I go by the name Naruto now," Naruto said, lifting the Tengu up by the collar. "Now, where's the fuck is she!?"

"Kur…"

"I said Naruto," Naruto corrected as he was more comfortable with that and Kurama was the furball's name.

"Naruto-dono, Yasaka-hime has been attacked and kidnapped when she left to meet up with an important messenger from Mount Meru. Her whereabouts is currently unknown, but from what we deduced, she must still be in Kyoto as nothing has happened to the city yet. We were able to acquire some leads from our allies; it could the work of a Khaos Brigade. If that was the case, her life is in great danger. Since you are back, Kur… Naruto-dono, we should able to find her quickly with your help," the Tengu explained while everyone remained silence, watching the display.

Kunou was a bit confused. Her mother never told who her father actually was, only that he went somewhere and would return one day again. She was hoping for the day that he would return, but this wasn't the family union she had imagined. Her mother was kidnapped and her father wanted to kill her mother.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the long-nose elderly man as he took in the information. He thought for a bit before letting go of the Tengu. He turned back to the girl, who was still sitting on _his_ seat. He was a bit ticked off at that.

"Get off," Naruto ordered as Kunou blinked, but didn't complied immediately.

"I said **GET OFF**!"

"Please, Kunou-hime, come here," the fox-lady requested as the girl vacated the spot and stood by the woman's side. Naruto sat down to his rightful place, feeling very proud for one reason or another. He leaned back a little and eyed everyone in the room before him.

"So someone could capture her huh. If she dies then that means I will rule right?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. They all had their shocked faces on from the question. They weren't sure if he was joking or not, but it seemed less likely from his demeanor.

He was being serious?

"You bastard, how you could let someone like that die!" The brown-haired called out as Naruto paid some attention to him. The boy seemed more upset than Naruto for some unknown reason. It wasn't his wife that got kidnapped so why he seemed to be so upset? Naruto immediately formed some theories in his mind.

"Mother can't…" Kunou began, but was interrupted.

"Naruto-dono, you… can't be serious. If Yasaka-hime is killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes, it would be the death of us all," the Tengu advised from the side while the fox-lady held Kunou tighter.

Naruto licked his lips a little at the comment. He knew what the Tengu was hinting at. A nine-tails was a must for Kyoto. Their existence was responsible for maintaining the balance of Ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Without one, chaos would erupt, and the first thing would happen was their city merging with actual human's one.

Furthermore, Kyoto was a giant magical bomb that would go off if no one were there to maintain its magical flow. It would be disastrous if all that power was not channeled anywhere.

'Power… hmm…' Naruto thought.

"It is fine, we don't need her, I will suffice," Naruto replied before materializing nine crimson red tails behind him. Slit soon appeared in both different colored eyes. The tails were no longer golden fur like he once had, but since he had nine and was a true Kyuubi now, he could displace Yasaka and took control of Kyoto as well as maintaining the force field around their home to keep it safe. Absolute powers were at his command, and it was what he always wanted. The Tengu could not utter a word from seeing the ominous tendrils behind the blond while Kunou was more than frighten at the bloody red menacing tendrils. It wasn't like her mother's at all. There was no warmth radiated from them, only endless dread.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked calmly, glancing at the rest of the people in the hall. There was a devil, an angel, and a fallen from their aura. Members of three great factions were here. He could feel it as his senses were greatly enhanced. He used his ability to decipher their intentions. At the moment, they show no malice so he let them be, but that could change very quickly.

"Otou-sam…"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto snapped at the girl. His hands clenched, trying to restrain himself from killing the child outright. He was more than furious at his wife, for he was sure that Kunou was not his daughter. She was born after he left so it could not have been. It wasn't that long since he disappeared and his wife had changed her heart.

The little girl flinched. Kunou didn't know what the he meant, but tears invaded her eyes from the rejection while the fox-lady tried her best to comfort the young princess.

"Naruto-dono, I can assure you, Kunou-hime is your daughter," the Tengu asserted as Naruto slowly turned and glared at the youkai.

Taking a breath to calm his raging heart, he cocked his head to face the Tengu. "How is that so? I left before she was born so she could not be my daughter," Naruto retorted. Why was he so angry with her? Was it because she broke her oath? Or was it she didn't tell him? Which was it?

"She is, Naruto-sama. Kunou-sama was born less than a year after you disappeared," the fox-lady assured while holding the shivering girl in her gentle arms.

"Is that so? That still did not make her my daughter. The bitch could mate with someone else after I'm gone and gave birth to her," Naruto retorted again. They been married for a while and she still gave him no children. It was a one of the reasons why he wanted to mate with another instead, but Yasaka didn't like the suggestion and she expressed it physically on his body time and time again. Since that was the case, there was a high chance that Kunou could not be his.

"But mother said she only love one person…"

"If that was so, why did she name you Kunou? It means suffering… was she suffering with me?" Naruto snorted as Kunou blinked. No! That wasn't true. Her mother had said her name was…

Tengu whispered something into Naruto's ear as his eyes widen. He then face palmed at the misconception and the assumption on his part.

"Sorry, my bad, Ku-nou, nine-weights, but that didn't prove anything," Naruto apologized and reasserted his stance on the matter.

"Ah, excuse me, but you should get a blood test or something along that line instead of guessing," said a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He decided to speak up finally, seeing how this was going very badly.

Naruto rolled his eyes a little. Since his bodies had merged, a blood test would not work anyway. Too much things had changed and it bothered him more than a little. For one, their capital would not allow anyone that was not a youkai in. Foreign messenger and diplomat come and go, but only one at a time. However, today, there were five people that were not supposed to be here at all.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto decided to ask with some irritation. Azazel's eyes twitched at the demand. While the fallen angel was quiet laid-back and let things slide pass him, he didn't like being insult right in his face. The black-haired man exhaled, letting it go. They were guest so they shouldn't escalate thing.

"Sorry, my name is Azazel. I represent the Fallen Angel Faction. It is an honor to meet you, Naruto-dono," Azazel introduced himself and the rest of the group with him. Naruto had a brief glance at each one that was introduced with a nod.

"I'm Naruto and that's all you need to know."

"With the introduction out the way, you can all leave now as this problem no longer concern you," Naruto outstretched his hand and showed them the entrance at the other end of the hall. He had decided he will find his wife and get the truth out of her one way or another.

"Hey, wait a minute, we here to help Kunou-chan and rescue onee-sama," Issei declared, not wanting to leave just like that. He wanted to see massive breasted Miko in person. That wasn't the only reason though, but it was the one that stood out the most.

"Hah, please, the Oppai dragon only wanted a reward," Azazel snickered a little as a joke. Xenovia, Asia and Irina were nodding their heads and gave their jabs as well. Unfortunately, they didn't know that Naruto didn't like comment like that about his wife regardless whatever he felt about her right now.

"Reward…" Naruto muttered then his mind clicked.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto roared after understanding what the fallen angel had meant and disappeared from his seat in a swirl of leaves. Serafall and Azazel immediately tracked the blond's movement and intercept as fast as they could. They clashed before the blond could carry out his declaration which would result in a dead pervert in the most gruesome manner. A boom exploded from the collisions as the three combatants flipped back to disengage. Both Serafall and Azazel felt their arms pulsated in pain. Naruto clenched his fist from the opposite side, checking the hand and realized these two had enough strength to block his attack even if he was somewhat serious at killing the idiot.

"YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Azazel ordered and realized his mistake.

"I wonder how strong I am against the great Azazel and Leviathan," Naruto said with a smile as his body was coated with flickering with reddish aura. Youki and Chakra propagated through his limbs as his eyes became sharper; the blue one had golden tint around it while the other was vice versa.

"Please wait, Naruto-dono," the Tengu beseeched but it was too late. Naruto disappeared in an orange flash and smashed his full strength, capable of shattering multiple buildings to rubbles, right into Azazel's solar plexus before the man could realize what had just happened.

Azazel might be able to block it if he wasn't stunned at the speed that was displayed. He felt several of his ribs cracked as he gasped in pain. Serafall's eyes widened. She couldn't track the blond at all. It was like he wasn't moving and more like teleporting from one point to another instantly. What kind of ability was that? Also, what this strange aura around him? It seemed to become thicker each passing second.

"Senjutsu!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I was going to have Naruto fight Issei and whatever Rias' peerage there, but it more like swatting a fly than anything and it wouldn't fun to write about. I mean the battle would last one paragraph, probably. So I'm having Naruto fight Azazel and Serafall instead. All Naruto's ability are modified right now, his Senjutsu are hybrid between Shinobi and DXD universe. Yes… he grew more bloodlust the longer it's active. His strength, speed, defense kept on increasing due to Touki (Fighting Spirit) and infinite chakra (in and out), which made the aura coating denser every passing moment and ever more increasing devastating strike. Think Issei's boost ability.


	3. Self-Reflection

**Youkai no Bikou: Naruto x DXD Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

People kept bitching about power levels. It's my story; I can make him God if I wanted to. Anyway, there is a time gap between the Fourth Shinobi War versus the time he arrived at DXD world so there are a few new techniques I added. Unlike the cannon, Naruto has no decrease in power, if anything, he's freaking stronger than the time he fought against Kaguya. Anyway, the story isn't about fighting or power up even though it seems like so right now.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Youkai no Bikou]=<br>Self-Reflection**

"Are you alright? Yasaka-hime," the elderly Tengu asked with concern. It only been a few hours since Kurama-dono had ran off, yet again. The prideful fox would return eventually once he cooled off enough elsewhere alone. It happened fairly often – at least once a week – and nobody made a big deal out of it anymore.

"I'm fine. It's not as painful as it used to be," Yasaka replied, rubbing her wrist in mild discomfort. She was sitting on a couch with nine of her golden tails wrapping around her body in a caring manner. She blinked tiredly, clearing away the haziness while feeling great stress upon her body. Her golden eyes then scanned around the chamber before a heavy sigh could be heard. Even with her servants around, she was more alone than anyone. She caressed her slightly swollen stomach lovingly. Both joy and worry was felt in that instant. Joy for the new life that was stirring within her and worries because…

"Perhaps you are too hard on Kurama-dono," the Tengu said. He knew what was going on between the couple, but kept his opinion to himself mostly. It was not his place to say.

"Am I?"

"Yes, I believed so and I'm not alone in the matter."

"I see… do you think I enjoyed hurting him?"

"No," the man replied without any doubt.

"He's growing stronger each day. No one in the capital could match his strength besides me. It pained me every time when I do it," Yasaka said sorrowfully.

"Do you know? I'm truly afraid… I feared for what could happen when he finally acquired his last tail. I could no longer stop him. Even after all these years, I still could not change his mind," Yasaka continued. Her husband believed that only the strong should rule and as such he would not listen to her if she could not defeat him in combat. However, he would run off before he could be defeated. He didn't want to admit it and so he avoided the confrontation.

The fox-lady, who continued to remain quite, handed her master a handkerchief so she could clear the pooling liquid away, but Yasaka felt like she was about to throw up.

"Yasaka-hime!" Both servants shouted with distress, trying to help their beloved leader. However, Yasaka waved a hand, telling them that everything was fine. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and expelled it soon after. She repeated several more times before revealing her golden eyes again.

"I am fine… I can't show weakness, especially not right now. If I do, he would be more unmanageable than he is," Yasaka insisted as the Tengu shook his head.

"You can't keep this up, Yasaka-hime. It will do more harm than good. If Kurama-don ruled in your stead, it would lessen the burden you must bear."

"I… I don't mind him ruling in my stead, but his ways of thinking are wrong. He'd lived in the oppression of others for so long that he unable to see true strength lies elsewhere. If he were to rule, he would become the oppressor. He will become the very thing he detested and he would hate himself more than anyone. Leading our people takes more than just brute force, but he doesn't understand that," Yasaka replied. She had tried her best to eradicate the distinction of classes within their society once she became the undisputed ruler of inner Kyoto. It was changing slowly with many obstacles. Not everyone accepted the changes, but the majority did and they were generally happier. The bright future she envisioned would surely arrive. At least she hoped it would be during her child's time.

"Kurama-dono still does not know?"

"No… I prolonged it for so long, now I truly do not know what would happen once he learns of it," Yasaka answered. Her husband only cared about training and become stronger so one day he would stand on top of everyone even if he must force them to kneel. Strength and power were everything to him. She understood the reason why he was like that, but her belief was vastly different. It was not how much power you wield, but what you intend to do with it. Unfortunately, he would use it for the wrong reason, and she was unable to change his mind.

Yasaka knew she would continue to weaken during this critical period as most of her energy and strength would be drained in order to keep the growing fetus strong. She was afraid of the unknown as she could no longer understand him fully. The boy she loved was almost completely shrouded in darkness, and was beyond her reach.

"But, Yasaka-sama, if you don't tell him soon, it will be too late. Kurama-sama had lost both of his parents so I believed a child of his own, he would remember what having a loving family was like," the fox-lady suggested. The Tengu agreed. It might be the thing that avert him from his dark path and gave him another goal. After all, he lost his mother during childbirth and his father when he was still young. He had to do everything for himself afterward and would understand the pain of being an orphan and all alone.

Yasaka took quite a bit of time, pondering about their advices. There was a small chance, but it was better than none. "I will tell him when he returns, which should be in few days," Yasaka finally said as both of her closest confidents nodded with a smile.

They waited for the prideful fox to return, but unfortunately, years went by and one misunderstand was compounded onto another while Yasaka raised the child by herself, hoping each day he would kick open the door and challenged her to a fight. She missed it. Eventually, her fear of losing the only thing that was his legacy had caused her to stop her only child from ever leaving the palace.

**XxXxX**

The color of blood. All he saw was red as the paved ground of the outer hall shattered before his fist even collided against the concrete. The person he sought to inflict harm had managed to evade his fist cleanly, and with every failed strike he unleashed, the bottled up rage and fury within multiplied.

Bloodlust filled his being completely.

He did not realize it then. This was not the Elemental Nation where the nature energy had no inherited ill-will. There was no devil or youkai there to intoxicate the area with their demonic aura. Only humans with great powers inhabited that place. It was not like his home, and he'd forgotten that piece of critical information. A clear mind was a must for the usage of Senjutsu. Using it here meant he inadvertently took in the world's malicious intent, filling his mind with its corruptive will. Continuing taking it all in, the reddish aura around him flared up and became thicker each passing moment.

Naruto was drunk. Not with alcohol, but with powers that was now at his commands. Overwhelming uncontested power, and the more he was immersed in it, the harder it to return from. All he wanted to do was rip apart all those that dare to stand in his way. He swung his hand to the side to slash out at the girl that managed to evade the previous blow. Even if she did, being so close to the invisible aura around his limb, it still produced enough force to knock her clearly away.

Serafall was sure she had avoided it completely, but the heavy blow on her person from that single swipe told her otherwise. As she glided through the air, an orange flash appeared right before her eyes and in midair. She knew what was to come as she put both of her hands in defensive position. A strong, unwavering fist slammed into it. Her body was slapped from its flight path into the hardened ground, uplifting countless already crushed rubbles of the courtyard. The whole area shook heavily. It was powerful, but she could still handle it. She quickly rolled to the side and jumped out the way as the double leg stomp crashed into the crater making much larger.

"Thanks, Asia, now you lots get out of here," Azazel ordered them again after he was healed. Serafall had brought enough time for him to recover from the injury and returned once more to tip top shape. The sucker punch he tanked was strong enough to crack several his ribs. He knew he shouldn't have frozen up like that then. He dashed forwards to help the twin-haired girl as she was struggling with the blond rather insane speed. It was more like him teleporting around and they only had a fraction of a second to block his relentless assault.

"Is this a real battle between Ultimate-Class… Devils?" Issei asked, seeing the explosion of debris and shockwave with each strike they tried to land on each other. They weren't using any magical attack so far, only raw strength and speed, but it was incredible.

"And one angel," Irina added with a hint of pride. Even though Azazel was a fallen, the teacher was still an angel, belonging to her current species. However, she was nervous as it was two versus one and neither side seemed to be winning at the moment. It appeared that the blond was having an upper hand, forcing the other two into defensive stance constantly. "We should get out of here. I think the battle will be more destructive soon and we might get hit in the crossfire."

"Please stop fighting, Naruto-dono! Maou-dono! Governor-dono!" The Tengu called out, but to no avail. The fox-lady, on the other hand, held the Kunou tighter and shielded the girl from whatever piece of projectile flying their way. While Azazel and Serafall wanted to comply with the man's wish as they were guests after all, they could not. If they let down their guard for only a moment, they would be pummeled around badly and wouldn't end up with mere bruises.

"This is bad…" Azazel blocked the strike from the blond's fist while Serafall tried to retaliate in his stead, but the blond blocked her fist with one of his legs. The blond disappeared in a flash again as they immediately tried to sense where his next strike would come through their experience and inhuman reflex. With each consequent attack sent forth by their opponent, their arms were getting heavier from the accumulated damage.

"Levi-tan knows," Serafall replied as she felt her muscle was turning to mush from each successful block. The attacks became more rapid and savage like a feral animal. Initially, she could evade and block it with ease, but it had become increasingly difficult to do so.

"It must be **_Touki_**. We have to stop him quickly," Azazel hinted grimly as he formed light spears in his hands. Touki, known as fighting spirit, created an aura around Senjutsu user to increase their attack, speed, and defense tremendously. How much greater would depend on the user's life force and will powers. Unfortunately for them, Naruto lacked neither of that as his ability exploded and increasing at an exponent rate along with his bloodlust and battle spirit. He would not stop until everyone around him was dead.

Serafall nodded in agreement as her armguards rippled in pain. She thought his strength would reach it peak by now, but she was wrong. It would overwhelm her and Azazel soon, thus she needed to change to a more effective tactic.

Magic power flared up as potent demonic aura filled the area. She blocked another kick with both hands. Solid ice immediately encased the offending leg. He glanced briefly at it before disappearing again, preventing Serafall from following up. Azazel blocked the assault with his light weapon with one hand as shattered ice showered him. He formed another spear and did a slash across the blond body, but missed entirely.

Both of them frowned. Even though they could match his strength, his astonishing speed was too much for them or anyone for that matter. The blond wasn't moving through the air, he was simply teleporting one point to another without pause. It gave off the impression that their opponent was attacking both of them simultaneously.

"Please! I apologize for my misconduct, Naruto-dono. I meant no disrespect," Azazel called out as he blocked another strike. However, Azazel was shocked as a strange energy sphere in blond's palm drilled through his light construct, shredding it rapidly. He had to let it go and disengaged before it could completely pierce through and hit him. The blond continued onward, ramming his palm into the ground before the whole chunk of it disappeared in a torrent of raging wind.

"SERAFALL!" Azazel shouted, seeing the devastation that attack would wreck on their body, but it was too late. Serafall blocked his fist with both of her hands, trying to freeze it over. However, his other hand slammed a Rasengan into her abandonment. She screamed in pain as her tender flesh was grinded by the technique before he kicked her away. A trail of blood illustrated the path she took.

Dust erupted backward as he propelled forward, forming two deadly spheres in each hand as Serafall crashed through the palace's wall. Luckily for his intended victim, dozens of light spear flew towards him as he was forced to utilize the technique to smash apart the abnormal ammos. However, thanked to the distraction, Azazel managed to get into the blond's blind spot and inflicted several very deep gashes.

Naruto grunted and disappeared in another orange flash.

"Grrr…" Naruto panted, feeling the shooting pain over his body. It was excruciating enough to snap him out of bloodlust and regained little control of his mind.

Naruto looked down at the injuries he sustained, sliding his finger across the wound as his blood escaped and descended down to the floor. It was healing slowly. Azazel took this time to help Serafall up. She was also healing from her grievous wound. There was a missing chunk of flesh around her gut, completely shredded by the attack she'd recently received.

Issei and the gang were still close by, unable to leave the area after seeing such battle. Asia tried to heal Serafall with her Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, but she must get closer for it to be more effective. Issei, Irina and Xenovia wanted to help their friends as well and manifested their weapons.

"Stay back! I told you guys to get out of here!" Azazel ordered them as twelve black wings materialized on his back, no longer restraining his power. Serafall was huffing as wings formed on her back as well. Ice started to cover the ground all around the girl while she rubbed her wound. It would take a bit more time to heal sufficiently. Luckily, they had some breathing space as the blond was more injured than they were.

'Good job, Azazel-chan,' Leviathan thought on Azazel's part as she felt Asia continued to heal her from a distant.

"Please Naruto-dono, we're only here lend our help of finding Yasaka-san," Azazel implored, watching the blond carefully as the crimson aura around the blond dissipated.

"Naru-t…o, there's no reason for us to fight! We shouldn't waste our energy fighting each other so instead we should help each other out," Serafall said. She'd almost given him a childish nickname. That would cause more trouble than they currently have.

Naruto glared at them with dark expression. "Lend Help? Work together? You all think so highly of yourself. The so called great races believed nothing can get done without your direct help and support. Are we so weak that we could not rely on our own powers for our own problem!? THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOUR KIND! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT!"

Naruto demonic aura rose to a new level. He ripped his tattered shirt apart to reveal the numerous black lines covering his whole body. They spread across his body and face, and using any form of energies they could find to instantly heal the grievous wounds.

Azazel and Serafall couldn't believe his eyes as the deep cut closed and vanished as if it wasn't there.

"I-Instant regeneration?" Serafall stuttered. It was like the Phenex family as they could negate any fatal wounds as long as they had enough power to do so. Serafall felt his demonic energy hadn't depleted a single bit during the action. In fact, it was increasing at an alarming rate. If their opponent had no limit to his energy pool, then this was a battle they surely lose.

"**I can't believe you got injured from something like that. Neglecting your training during time of peace has dire consequences,**" Kurama jested in the mindscape. The fox was woken up the moment the blond entered Senjutsu. The foreign energy was invading its personal space more than usual.

'What the fuck? You were watching the whole time? Why didn't you help at all you stupid furball!'

"**Hey! Don't blame me! I was calling you the moment you use Senjutsu, but you didn't reply at all! It's like you were deaf!**"

'I can't think clearly when using it here,' Naruto replied mentally. Senjutsu granted him greater degree of power, but it made him quite feral and disregarding all strategy. The ability was not working as it should and it vexed him more than a bit.

"Please, that's not what we meant. We're really only wanted to help –

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" Naruto clenched his fist tightly with deep hatred in his eyes. "Devils and angels, do you know how much I hate you lots? Starting a meaningless war and claiming so many of my kind when it has nothing to do with us to begin with. You should have killed each other off in then. Now, you devised a slave system, using my kind as nothing but cheap soldiers in your game and casting us aside when our ability cannot bring you the thing you wanted."

Azazel looked at Serafall, who gave the fallen angel a frown. Those that outside the Evil Pieces and Brave Saint system seemed to see it that way, especially when it comes to the rating games. It was more complicated that than, however. The Evil Pieces might have lost its original meaning in the passing centuries, but there were still those that held onto the ideal it once represented. Unfortunately, there were far more devils who used the privilege it gave to subjugate others.

"That's not true!" Issei called out, causing Nauto to leer furiously at him. The brown-haired boy gulped at the killer gaze, but mustered enough confident in himself to continue speaking. "Buchou-san isn't like that. She cared for all of us. I was weak… I still am. I was no body, but she found me, saved me and gave me a goal. She's proud and prideful at times, but she's the most kind and caring I know. She's nothing like what you said!"

"Issei-san," Asia murmured while Xenovia formed a small approving smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Issei and examined the red, clawed gauntlet that covered the boy's arm. "Issei, you are naïve," the blond began, pointing at the Sacred Gear the boy had. "She will cast you aside once you're no longer useful like my father. When you lose that, you are nothing more than a burden and will be discarded."

"Issei-san is not naïve! Rias-san will never do something like that!" Asia defended those that were important to her. None of them believe that what Rias would do.

"Hmmm? Did she not make you one of her peerage because of that healing power you just used? What was the price for that?" Naruto asked Asia.

"No, Rias-san gave me a new life. I'm indebted to her. I will do my best to help her," Asia answered shyly.

"So you're nothing more than a slave?" Naruto quipped, revising the second set of memory about the life he'd lived. He felt his actions were completely dictated by others. Having a naïve sense of justice and stubbornness on top of that, he was nothing more than a pawn. A piece that can be swayed far too easily by those that constantly lied to him again and again. He knew the entire truth in the end and saw the nature of those he called friends, but still forgiven them and all their folly. It seemed so stupid to him now.

'Trash, I am,' Naruto thought. "Those that are being used and accepted that knowingly are trash. They should all be removed," Naruto added as his demonic aura intensified greatly.

"Serafall!" Azazel called and prevented Naruto from attacking the other group with numerous light spears along with Serafall's ice magic. "I told you to get out of here! Kids don't listen to their teacher these days!"

"You will get your turn soon, now get lost!" Naruto bellowed, blocking Serafall's strike that managed to turn much of his body into an icy pole almost instantly. He sent the twin-haired girl flying with an uppercut before he was completely frozen.

"GARGH!" Naruto broke out the ice with that was almost encased his body with pure brute force, but he was pierced by a light spear as his legs were still frozen in place. "GRRR…"

"**Look like they're giving you a hard time,**" Kurama sneered after seeing the blond struggle. "**It's two against one, that's not very fair. Let me play as well since they're pretty good!**"

It wasn't a game. Naruto didn't answer the fox as he could beat them since his mind was clearer than before. He had seen most of their techniques by now, but they haven't seen anything from him yet.

Naruto avoided a few more deadly projectiles made of solidified light and grabbed the light spear that was still embedded to his shoulder. He pulled it out and snapped it in half as the gaping wound healed in less than a second. Reddish potent energy seeped out his body, giving him a fiery glowing overcoat like flickering flames. Massive amount of it erupted upward, splitting apart and taking new form.

"Are those things made of energy?" Irina asked, feeling dreadful feeling from the created nine tails. It was much more different than the one the blond showed before. The rest of gang didn't really know the answer to that.

Azazel and Serafall also pondered what they were.

"His aura isn't as potent as before, but he's much stronger now so be careful," Azazel advised as Serafall nodded. She puffed her chest up and wanted to end this fight as quickly as possible. The longer they dragged it out, the less favorable it would become. They both lurched forward.

However, as soon as they got close to their target, the end of each tendril split apart, forming something akin to a hand. Two slaps later that looked that looked like a couple of blur even to the receiver, Azazel and Serafall were coughing out blood as the hand pummeled them into ground. It felt like they were hit and crushed with an unfathomable massive mountain at a speed they could not react to. One moment they were in the air, the next they were inside a sizable crater with shattered bones and pulverized organs.

'Kurama-dono… Is this the powers you have gained?' The Tengu asked himself, seeing the blond looked down at his defeated opponent with condescending expression.

"Oto… Naruto-sama is really strong… he could save mother…" Kunou murmured as the fox-lady nodded, but whether he wanted to was the problem.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponents' defeated form. Two of the chakra arms formed a miniature rasenshuriken within their palm instantly. The loud screeching noise the mini orbs gave off was incredibly deafening. He was about slam them into their targets, but two powerful blasts crashed into him from the side. Naruto winced, trying to hold his ground, but he was sent through multiple walls soon enough. It was after the miniature rasenshurikens fell out of his energy hands.

Issei panted heavily. He expended large amount of magical energy in that blast, but it was worth it. It'd allowed Azazel and Serafall to get away as the screeching ball finally impacted into something solid nearby. In an instant, the orbs expanded into a large sphere, taking a large chunk out of the building and ground before imploding. A vacuum of space was generated, drawing in heavy gust of wind.

"He was going to hit us with that!?" Azazel huffed, rubbing his chest as Asia tried to heal Serafall. It seemed like the power of destruction, vaporizing everything in spherical boundary upon contract.

"What kind of Sacred Gear do you have?" Naruto asked and stepped out of the hole he was just sent into. The Chakra Arms tore apart the hindering wall at his command as he brushed some dirt off his skin with his actual hands. "I actually felt that even I'm in this mode. I'm impressed, and here I thought you were just a pervert who want to fuck my wife."

'No… well I thought of it…' Issei blinked under his Welsh Blaster Bishop armor, seeing the target was completely fine. "I've put a lot of power into that!"

"Looks like we're going to die here," Azazel jested and coughed a little. The battle had taken a lot out of him, but a little humor did lighten up the grim and dark atmosphere. Their opponent was simply too much for them and Azazel speculated that it was not all the blond could do.

"Levi-tan can't die here," Serafall added her comment, feeling most of her injury was healed by Asia.

"At least we agreed on something, Azazel," Naruto replied impassively as several of existing Chakra arms came together in front of him. A black orb formed in the center, pulsing with great power. "This is different than the little sphere I used before. This one will erase the whole area and everything within it. I might as well destroy and rebuilt the palace from scratch."

With that said, Naruto threw it toward the group as they all were paralyzed at the orb of death. The end was imminent and there was no way to evade it quickly enough. If the small ones from before were able to take out large chunk of the building and ground, the large sphere would do exactly what he'd said.

How could someone manifest that amount of power without breaking a single sweat?

'Kurama-dono, are you willing to kill your daughter in your blind hatred? Yasaka-hime was right. You will become a tyrant, oppressing others through the powers you gained,' Tengu thought darkly, closing his eyes. "Please forgive me, Yasaka-hime."

"Otou-sama…?" Kunou muttered while the fox-lady held the small girl tightly.

"Woops," Naruto said as he stopped the ball with several Chakra arms before it could hit the group. It shrank rapidly and disappeared in their confines. He almost did something he would definitely regret later. Naruto glanced at the group with a blank expression. "I don't need to destroy my own home just to kill you. I could rip you all apart in an instant. Who's first?"

"AS IF I LET YOU DO THAT! I'm going to stop you!" Issei declared as his armor glowed and shifted into a more powerful version. "**Cardinal Crimson Promotion!**"

"We will stop you!" Xenovia and Irina drawn the weapons as Serafall puffed up with newfound pride and strength. Azazel shook his head and readied himself for the final battle. They would most likely die here, but at least they would go out with a bang. Issei seemingly teleported right in front of Naruto from using his speed, readying to attack the blond as everyone joined in immediately soon afterward.

"**Really foolish aren't they?**"

'Apparently,' Naruto replied with a thought as he stood his ground and used the Chakra arm to block the heavy mech-thing with a couple of arms. Seven more pounded the crap out of Issei before blocking the rest of the gang's attacks. The gang tried to follow up, but all their attacks were blocked with minimal effort. Any damage they manage to inflict on the arms disappeared once their owner channeled his nearly unlimited energy to make them whole again.

"This is getting pointless," Naruto said, grabbing them all with newly sprouted Chakra Arms. The group were shocked that their opponent could create dozen more without any visible strains, Naruto slammed them into each other before smashing each several times into the solid concrete with incredible force and speed before letting them landed all together into a heap.

"Ah well… at least I had a great harem…" Azazel muttered, feeling most of bones were smashed into bits from the beat down. He was in agonizing pain, but he shown none of that.

"I want a harem before I go… damn it," Issei sobbed, having lost his transformation when the damage exceeded what it could endure. They were all quite delirious right now from the pain.

"Levi-tan can't lose to something like this," Leviathan struggled to stand up, but failing. Asia, Xenovia and Irina were unconscious from their injuries long before they were let go.

Naruto formed a small onyx sphere in his hand and pointed at them. A few extremely long seconds passed while he watched his defeated opponents. They never stood the chance against him in the first place, yet they still try. He wasn't even tired at all even with all the injuries he got.

"**Can you stop showing off! I know you're not going to do it.**"

'Don't push me, furball. I can kill them easily,' Naruto replied as the sphere pulsed, but did not leave his hand as it should.

"Kunou-hime! Stop!" The fox-lady called as the girl stood before the blond with her hands spread out, protecting those that were behind her.

"And what you think you are doing?" Naruto asked the child.

"You already won so you don't need to kill them," the small girl answered with completely unflinching pair of golden eyes. However, her legs were visibly shaken. The gesture she display was oddly familiar as it happened before in his memory.

_"Stop hurting them! You've already won, there's no point in doing further than this!" Yasaka blocked him from crippling those that dare to insult his deceased father. He could have knocked her out the way, but something stopped him then._

"Yasaka…" Naruto muttered lowly. "Why?"

"It's… B-because I gave them my words that would not be harm while they are here and under my protection," Kunou answered. "I was afraid before, but this has gone too far, Otou-sama."

Naruto's aura spiked at the last word as he approached her with dark expression. Each step he took caused Kunou to take one back, but she eventually ran out of the space to retreat. The blond stared down at the girl as her eyes betrayed her conviction.

He stretched out his hand while the deadly sphere was within its confines as Kunou closed her eyes and covered her head in fright. However, instead of what she thought would come, a gentle hand ruffled her golden hairs and ears gently and she unhide her golden eyes slowly.

"You are just like your mother. A crybaby, but never back down when it matters the most," Naruto said softly. This was the first time she seen her father smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I don't remember where Yasaka was held captive during this time. It wasn't exactly in Kyoto. Is that right? I might need to read that part again in the novel. Naruto always perfected his techniques. You notice the changes in Rasengan, they all implode inward, vaporizing everything in cellular level. It's more focused than cannon. All his transformations are perfect, boosting his base ability greatly. Order of transformation: Sage/Hermit Mode, Humanoid Bijuu Mode, Full Bijuu Mode (Full-size Bijuu), Sage Transformation. There's one more after Sage Transformation. It's not stronger, but that isn't what make it dangerous (I hinted in the first chapter what is is).


	4. Commitment

**Youkai no Bikou: Naruto x DXD Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Youkai no Bikou]=<br>Commitment**

Groaning and moaning noises escaped their blistered lips. Their bodies and limbs were completely bandaged up and held in place by numerous strings protruding from metal supports from either side of the bed. Every effort they tried to move induced excruciating pains. They must have known that their bones had been shattered into fragments. Their muscles had been pulled to shred. Their organs had been pulverized to mush. What a sorry state they were in as numerous creatures of all manners – youkai as they were commonly known – situated around the patients while the hospital staff checked on the injures.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't us," the brown-haired boy said and gulped at the sight across the massive room, where rows of bed aligned neatly. He was also bandaged up along with friends, but it wasn't as bad as some of the patients here. It seemed like a few people got beat up after them for whatever reason.

"How are you feeling?" The angelic voice asked from the bedside. She was an angel, after all. Irina had already recovered from her injuries somewhat along with Xenovia, who was frowning. Both were still bedridden, but not in excruciating pain any longer. Asia was still unconscious while Serafall and Azazel looked much better and was ready to walk about any time now.

"I'm so touched," Issei could only cry with joy at the adorable worried face of the angel of purity. But in all seriousness, he was feeling a depressed at his powerlessness. He didn't remember exactly what happened several hours ago. He tried to attack a certain blond, only was grabbed by those strange arms and in a fraction of a second followed; he was hammered and pounded dozens of times in all directions. He didn't have time to boost, and the force behind his blow was so much that his armor shattered soon afterward. "I'm feeling a lot better now, Irina-chan."

"Good to know. I think you were the most injured. He didn't relent at all," Irina hinted and looked at another bed. "Asia is the least injured, but still in critical condition. I hope she wake up soon. We could use her healing ability right about now."

"Issei, the only reason you survive is because of your Sacred Gear, it seemed to take the brunt of the damage," Azazel hinted with a dark expression. "You should thank it when you have a chance."

"Ddraig, thanks for your help," Issei gave his appreciation immediately. The heavenly dragon groaned a little inside him.

"No problem, partner. At least you're still alive and kicking for another day. That's good I guess. But a piece of advice, don't try that again. You are not at the level to use that promotion, and not against someone of that caliber. I didn't have time to transfer the necessary power," the deep voice warned from within him. "He's not like your typical opponent, who allowed you all the time needed to boost so planned out next time."

"There will be next time?" Issei asked.

"Who knows. With your luck of finding people hating you, the chances are very high," the red dragon answered nonchalantly. "Anyway, rest now."

Issei complied while Serafall go out of bed and stretched a little as the kimono – distinctively like a bathrobe – hanging loosely around her frame. It was very erotic seeing how the bandaged wrapped tightly around her body underneath. In fact, all the girls around him were like that. Azazel also got up and stretched a little as well but with an anguished expression every now and then.

"Governer-dono, Maou-dono," the old Tengu called out when he approached their area. Behind him was a short golden-haired girl with matching golden eyes. To her side was the fox-lady. Issei pondered why he hadn't got their names yet, if they have one. "I'm glad you are fine. We were unsure what to do when Naruto-dono left. We could only bring you to the closest suitable location so that you can rest."

"I'm sorry, everyone," Kunou apologized deeply. "I wanted to treat you in the palace, but father refused to let you stay. I will try to get you better accommodation. I promised."

"Kunou-chan, this place is good enough. Although a little noisy, but at least no one tried to kill us here so please lifted your head," Issei answered with a smile as the girl brightened up.

"Once Asia awake, we should return to our hotel," Irina suggested.

"I agreed, the others will be worried if we didn't return soon," Xenovia added. Even if they were still injured, it was clearly that they were unwelcomed here in the inner Kyoto so why stay.

"But we said we would help Kunou-chan in finding her mother," Isse called out. Azazel cocked his head at the brown-haired boy and remembered it was his remark that got them in trouble in the first place. It seemed like the blond did not take kindly to any form of insult against Yasaka even if it was a joke. The fallen angel sighed afterward and let the youngsters arguing about what they should do next.

"There will be great changes in the capital," he mumbled lowly, but it was heard by the old Youkai.

"Yes, now words had spread of his return, it will be hard to keep the thing they way they are," the Tengu said with a frown. "Kurama-dono has supporters even before his disappearance. They have decreased in numbers, but some still remained. And now that he'd showed he was strong enough to defeat Governer-dono and Maou-dono in single combat, his supporters will only grow. It's unfortunately, but many of us still believed in the old ways where strength was absolute."

The Tengu simply spoke the truth. Nine-tails were one of the most powerful subspecies of their race. If strength was not absolute then many would have already tried to overthrow their leader long ago. They did not because they feared her and from that fear, they accepted her as their leader.

"Does that mean there could be no peace between us?" Serafall asked, tightening her robe. She came to inner Kyoto to negotiate a peace treaty with Yasaka on behalf the underworld. Unfortunately, Yasaka was already kidnapped then so the negotiation could not happen. Serafall feared that the animosity between their races only widened further. "Why does Naru-tan hates us so much?"

"Naru-tan? Please reframe from calling Naruto-dono that. He might take it personally," the Tengu said lowly as Azazel looked quite guilty. Serafall was optimistic about the blond liking the nickname.

"I have served Yasaka-hime for a long time. I have seen much and I believed Naruto-dono does not 'hates' your race, Maou-dono. What he hates is his powerlessness. This stems from the inability to save his father when he was younger," the Tengu speculated as the other in the room calmed down.

"Grandfather…?" Kunou asked as the Tengu nodded.

"Do you know about the purity of race?" the Tengu asked the group.

"Something to do about pureblood?" Issei gave his answer. Irina and Xenovia said something along that line while Azazel and Serafall remained silent. They already knew what it was, but pureblood began to decline over the previous decades. More and more species joined their ranks as reincarnated angels or devils didn't help the matter.

"Yes that is about right," Tengu said, accepting that answer. "We, Youkai, have multitude of origin and they are placed into clans, who fought one another for territory. Pureblood is desired as leader because mixed blood would weakened a clan's power and most likely cause an extinction of a certain clan if it became too severe."

Kunou was interested since she never really knew how many clans there were. Azazel and Serafall had some idea, but the sheer numbers of Youkai existed in the world made it difficult to track them all. Irina and Xenovia had no idea on a numbers.

"How many clans are there?" Issei decided to just ask.

"There are many, if I describe them all, we would be here for a long time. But any youkai clan within this region fall under jurisdiction of the Kitsune Clan of Kyoto," the Tengu answered somewhat truthfully. He couldn't really count how many as there were numerous minor one migrating across Japan. "It might not appear to be so, but Naruto-dono is of a mixed blood Kitsune. His father, Kunou-hime's grandfather, was a pureblood Kyuubi, but his mother was of a different race. Because of their union, Naruto-dono did not have a status as he should have."

"But isn't Kyuubi and Kitsune the same thing?" Issei asked. He wasn't knowledgeable on the matter, but it sounded they were the same name for fox Youkai and used interchangeably.

"It's is and it's not. It hard to explained without examples, Issei-kun," Azazel stated and paused for a few moment to think on it. "Take devils for example. There are devils of standard class all the way to Ultimate-Class like Serafall over here."

Serafall puffed up with pride from the compliment. She was one of the youngest of their race to reach Ultimate Class level. Even though she was the weakest of the Satan, she was still far more powerful than many others in the underworld.

Azazel chuckled and continued. "Sirzechs Lucifer is a different class all together. He is what you considered as a Super Devil. And likewise, my race also has something similar."

"Seraphim," Irina said as Azazel nodded. Seraphim were the highest rank of angels. The number could be count from the fingers on one's hand.

"Now, Kitsune Clan is a fox clan and Kyuubi, the nine-tails, is it special variants. It is the same with Koneko-chan. She is of Nekoshou, a special variant of Nekomata Clan," Azazel continued.

The Tengu frowned the mentioning of Nekomata Clan, which was now on the verge of extinction due to the recent incident. He whispered into the fallen angel's ear. Azazel looked at the man and tried to keep a straight face.

"He doesn't know?"

"I fear for the person who tells Naruto-dono that," Tengu answered with dread.

"I think we should get out of here as soon as possible," Azazel immediately announced. "Especially you guys." The fallen angel pointed Serafall, Issei, Xenovia and Asia, who was still asleep.

"Does that mean I'm not a pureblood?" Kunou asked shyly. She didn't mind either way, but she wanted to know anyway.

"Not exactly, Kunou-hime. You are considered to be a pureblood Kyuubi," the Tengu answered as the fox-lady nodded in agreement. He then turned to the rest in order to elaborate further. "The strength of Kyuubi bloodline is stronger than most of ours. When a parent of mixed blood has a child, the strongest traits of the parent will be passed to the child."

It was how pureblood can be born from generation of inbreeding again. It was called the purification process and highly practiced by some small clans. However, weaker bloodline cannot be resurfaced through such process, thus causing extinction to the species.

"So black plus white equals lighter black instead of gray?" Issei got slap in the back of head for asking that since it was incredibly racist.

"Everyone regardless of origin can be blessed by Micheal," Irina added with great faith as Issei rubbed the back of his head a little. He didn't mean that as he was thinking about something else.

"I'm sure Micheal is proud to have such a devoted follower, but you guys should get out of here before…" Azazel trailed off the last part since it was a sensitive matter.

"We can't leave until Asia-chan got better," Issei said as Azazel frowned. Moving her right now would be detrimental to her recovery. Kunou looked at the girl and fidgeting her small fingers a little. She soon called her caretaker to her.

"Would father help if I asked?" Kunou whispered to the fox-lady, standing on tiptoes. The fox-lady took a moment to think about it and nodded. There was a chance that he would.

"But I don't know where he is," Kunou said shyly.

**XxXxX**

In the small wood closed to the palace, a small shrine stood silently. Its double door was closed shut as several tall and heavily muscled Oni stood guards in front of. Within the only room it had, amidst the incense and fragrant smoke, existed a blond. He was wearing reddish colored yukata with some feline pattern as his normal attire was damaged during the recent battle.

His eyes – one blue and one golden – scanned the only thing in the room; an altar. The place had not changed since his time away, but it seemed like it was cleaned regularly. It wasn't as grand as he wanted, and there were only a couple of names upon there. They were both important people to him.

"Father, mother, I've returned home," Naruto greeted with a deep bow as Kurama arched a brow in the mindscape. It waited for the blond to carry out the necessary respect before speaking up.

**"Is that my parents?" **Kurama strongest bijuu didn't even know what they looked like let alone know what they were. Naruto rubbed his cheek a little, feeling the deeper whisker mark on the tip of his thumbs before sighing heavily.

"Yes, I supposed they are," Naruto admitted. "I can't help but think they are my parents."

"**I see. You also seem to calm down a lot,**" Kurama pointed out.

"Am I? Don't let it fool you. I'm still pissed off right now. My wife… your wife…" Naruto said before giving a headshake. He was incredibly frustrated. "What do I call her?"

"**Does it matter?**" Kurama said and thought for a moment. "**Who are you?**"

"What the fuck that supposed to mean, furball?"

"**Calm down. I'm just asking who you think you are right now,**" Kurama advised and rephrased his question. "**Are you Naruto or are you me… I mean the old me, whoever he is?**"

"I'm… not sure. I feel like they are both part of me, fighting for dominant control," Naruto answered before shaking his head rapidly. "I think I'm Naruto since that part of me is clearer. The second part felt like a dream. A really detailed one."

"**Well, that's because Naruto's memories are newer,**" Kurama asserted. "**You really mess up big this time. This is what happens when you run into thing you have no clue about!**"

"SHUT UP! You're not helping! How can I get rid of it? I feel like I'm taking your life as my own, but at the same time, it felt like it's my life!" Naruto shouted, becoming increasingly agitated. His whole body tensed up and potent youki was leaking into the surrounding. The Oni standing outside shivered heavily as they felt the chill running up their spine. They wanted to run away, but their fear of getting punished afterward currently out weighted their instinct right now.

"**Calm down, clear your mind!**" Kurama roared as the blond wanted to tear his hair out. He regained control and suppressed his aura once more. "**Naruto, you seemed like you need to let out steam. Come in here. It has been a while since we've done this.**"

(…)

Kurama puffed and breathed away the dirt before his nostrils. Bruises covered his whole body while the blond was the same. Naruto lay on his back, pressing against the illusionary grass of his mindscape. It had changed greatly from the dark and damped sewer.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now," Naruto thanked as the fox slammed one of its tails onto the blond. "Oommpff!"

Kurama chuckled, removing the tails to reveal a smiling Sage. "**When was the last time we fought this seriously? You really wanted to kill me?"**

"As if you could die from something like this, furball," Naruto snorted as Kurama asserted that with pride. "But if I wanted to. I could make you dead for few years."

"**Yeah? Let see you try, brat!**"

"Heh… maybe some other time, I'm kind of tired right now," Naruto denied the challenge with a chuckle. "Anyway, is there nothing we can do?"

"**We can do a lot of thing,**" Kurama said and looked at the blond. "**Ignore it seems like the simplest solution. But if you prefer, erase everything you know, but that would mean you'll no longer be yourself. The reason I don't want to return here even if it was my life because erasing everything I know of the Elemental Nations is equivalent to ending my own existence. Even if this life here was better than what I have, it still a life of a person that I don't know so why would I care about it. Mixing it might be a better choice, but I don't agreed with that either.**"

"Huh? So does that means you never planned on returning?"

"**Yes, I'm a different fox, a better one apparently,**" Kurama gloated while Naruto chuckled. "**Let me tell you this, I think Kurama died the moment he accepted the Sage's offer.**"

Naruto took a few minutes to think about it and nodded. "Say, Kurama, if you mixed two buckets of paint of different colors together. What do you get in the end?"

"**A new color, irreversible,**" Kurama answered. "**Is that what you think you are right now?**"

"Let me see… Kurama and Naruto shared many of the same experiences and thought process when they were younger. They both want to be acknowledged by all those that around them while keeping an optimistic view on the world they lived in," Naruto said, implying that many of the experience had been mixed and cannot be discerned between the two due to their overwhelming similarities. "Both followed a different path through life. Kurama wanted to power for the protection that it gives while Naruto wanted power for the sake of protecting everyone around him. Both versions just wanted to protect those that they cared about. But I think Kurama had strayed from the path in the end. I could feel his endless frustration."

Kurama narrowed his eyes a bit. "**That's interesting… how about this. Do you love Yasaka?**"

"W-what? Huh? W-what!? Huh? Wait… W-hat?" Naruto stuttered. "Where did that comes from?"

"**Tsk, the idiot Naruto, or is it both this time?**" Kurama muttered lowly. "**Just answer the damn question! It's hard for me to ask that, knowing she was supposed to be my wife.**"

Naruto scratched his cheek, trying to sort out his feeling on the matter. "As Kurama, yeah, I do guess."

"**Are you sure?**"

"Yes."

"**Liar, you are incapable of love.**"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!? I MISSED HER ALRIGHT! I wanted to see her… hold her… FUCKING FURBALL!"

"**Heh, if that is the case then I don't think he has strayed from his ultimate goal,**" Kurama asserted thoughtfully. "**If he did, then you wouldn't be so upset at people making fun of Yasaka. You wouldn't be so furious at your wife's apparent betrayal. That takes some devotions on Kurama's part. Damn, the me I never knew is awesome."**

"Stupid furball," Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his temple in annoyance while walking around the landscape. He understood it clearly as the original Kurama didn't have hidden potential or anyone to help him like Naruto did. Kurama had to work very hard to get where he was. The nature of his mixed blood had hindered his progress greatly, but he never blamed it. His mother used her remaining life to make sure he was born in the world. It was hard to hate someone like that, and that was his first and only memory of her. In the end, it seemed like natural talent and lineage still triumphed over hard work as his wife exceeded him in power. He was envious of her, but also held her in high regard. Eventually, he did come to term with his emotions and reciprocated her feeling. For a time at least, they were happy.

"**Another thing I want to know, why did you stop the bijuudama?" **Kurama asked. Naruto could survive something like that point blank even if messed up his body badly. "**It's not because you don't want to destroy the palace did you?"**

"You already knew why so stop asking," Naruto dodged the question. He wasn't sure if Kunou was his or not, but it seemed more likely from her name. The girl name was Ku-nou, which was actually modeled after his own name, Ku-rama, given by his mother since his dad wasn't home then. "She's probably is my daughter."

Kurama chuckled before roaring laughter. "**So even if you didn't want a family. You got one anyway. How did that work out?**"

"SHUT UP! It's not confirmed until I hear her say it," Naruto shouted loudly as his power flared up again.

'Are you saying you will believe everything she's going to say? How you know she won't lie to you if the little kit isn't yours?' Kurama thought. "**Calm down. We need to fix that anger issue of yours. You might do something stupid soon. Well… not as stupid as Naruto.**"

"Hey! You just insulted both parts of me!"

"**I call how I see it, now SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN**," Kurama roared angrily as Naruto flinched. "**See, I can do it too.**"

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled and sat down.

"**I think you are having mood swing because you are unconsciously rejecting part of yourself, either Kurama or Naruto, or a bit of both,**" Kurama pointed out. "**That would be self-destructive in the end since like you said, you two are mixed. Refusing one means refusing the others. Calm yourself and use this time to search your inner self."**

"Hmmm… You are awfully okay about all of this."

**"Why not? It's not like I have any recollection of having it in the first place. I know who I am! I'm the most powerful monster in the Elemental Nations and here as well. AHAHAHA! Wait, are Youkai considered as monsters?"**

"To most people, and even if we're not, the most feared creature in this place is the Great Red," Naruto pointed out from his memory. Everyone knew who the Great Red was.

"**Great Red? What kind of stupid name is that?**"

"Well, it big and red so it's a Great Red," Naruto answered. "It's called the Apocalypse Dragon because it has the ability to bring forth the end of the world, or so people say."

Kurama narrowed his eyes a little. "**And what do they call me?**"

"The Beast of Cataclysm," Naruto answered dryly. Within him were the Chakra of the tail-beasts, and with it Kurama could entered Juubi mode – gaining another tail – for a short while. But unlike the Juubi he fought, Kurama won't be a mindless beast bent on destroying everything, but he was a still regard as a cataclysm event. "I'm not going to let you fight with that much power, and besides, Great Red rarely cares about anything. If it tried to destroy the world, I will get rid of it so you don't have to do anything."

"**No fun at all,**" Kurama snorted. "**I will go back to sleep then since this is boring.**"

Naruto nodded and began his meditation. It was only a few minutes before he heard noise from the outside world.

"Let me through you lowly Oni!"

"Umm master tells us… ummm to not let anyone in. We guard here?"

"If you don't let me in right now, I'm going to punish you!"

"Umm no one in, we guard here umkay, fox girl."

"F-fox girl? Do you know who I am!?"

"Kunou-hime, please don't shout. This place is important and sacred to Naruto-dono so we should wait out here."

"But Kunou wants to see Otou-sama."

"Otou-sama… not here… only master inside," the oni replied, scratching his head.

"**Why you using them as guards? They're lacking in the upper department,**" Kurama asked, opening one eyes to see the meditating Sage.

"That's because they don't be smart and twist my order around to suit their interest, and even if they not smart, they made up for it in sheer raw power," Naruto answered, trying to concentrate. But after some more yelling and screaming, Naruto decided to leave his mindscape to deal with the matter.

"Let them in," Naruto ordered as the guards complied.

"Otou-sama," Kunou called after the Tengu opened the door to allow them in. The lady-fox was behind them, but she stayed outside while still remained in view.

"What is it?" Naruto eyed the golden-haired child. They were strong and unflinching eyes of a natural predator. It wasn't the same eyes of the person patted her on the head. This one seemed to devoid of any emotions. Calming, yet frightening. Her confidence immediately wavered under its gaze.

"Ummm…I… Kunou wants... Otou-sama…" Kunou muttered, trying to put her request into legitable sentence. She fidgeted her fingers a little as she tried to gather the confidence she had a moment ago.

After a while, Naruto turned his head to face the Tengu. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Yes, Naruto-dono. They are waiting for you," the Tengu answered with a light nod.

Naruto was going to let them wait a little while to see which one dared to challenge him. However, since Kunou interrupted his meditation, he might as well go to the meeting. Naruto got up and began walking out the door, passing the small girl as she looked up at him.

"Otou-sama?" She mumbled.

"Be sure of what you want. I don't want to see such a poor display again," Naruto said almost impassively and exited the small shrine. "Take her back to her room."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," the fox-lady said.

"You are the leader of your clan so you should also be there," Naruto said, pointing at the Tengu before disappeared in a burst of flames. The Tengu took off after the display of fox fire teleportation.

"Shall we go, Kunou-hime," the fox-lady asked as the girl's face saddened.

**XxXxX**

"I apologized for my tardiness, please forgive me," Naruto said and had a brief glance at the clan's leader situated in two rows, one on each side of him. Not every clan leaders came as he expected. Even if they were summoned by Yasaka-hime, they still wouldn't come. But the turnout was better than he had anticipated. Furthermore, there was no one at the opposite end of his position in order to challenge him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kurama-dono. Ah no, Naruto-dono. Maelstrom, it's a fitting name. May I be the first to say that we are glad that you have returned safe and sound. We all hoped your journey was a successful one," the hunched back Kappa said.

"Yes, it was," Naruto answered with a smile. "And I believed it was worth it." He didn't need to explain further as they all heard about the fight in the palace earlier today. It wasn't what he had planned, but he'd turned it into a display of his newfound power.

"Yes yes, we all glad you are back. Why were we summoned? Doesn't the Kitsune Clan do whatever they pleased without asking our opinion?" The flaming head – Kechibi – asked. "What was it? That little girl took a bunch of us and attacks some random devils on the street."

"Kunou-hime, at the time, had panicked and was fanatically searching for where her mother went. She found some visiting devils and thought they have taken Yasaka-hime," the old Tengu replied. "It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Pfft… as if some random devils on the street could have capture Yasaka. If that was the case, she has grown weak and deserved that," the flaming head retorted. "Her spoiled child didn't seem to make a good leader either."

"Hmph. Even as a temporary leader, she should not make that kind of mistake," A huge bold man with bead around his neck called out. Spark could be seen on his body as he had suppressed the true nature of a Raijuu – the thunder beast. "I heard she had to bow her head to apologize. What a disgrace."

"There is no need to criticize Kunou-chan. She's still young and inexperienced. She did not consult us before running off to find her mother. It is expected of a child who was abandoned," a woman with silky and smooth hair said. A devious smile formed on her perfect face. She was beautiful, but every male in the room tried to avert their eyes from her. Naruto stared at the Jorogumo – spider youkai – without blinking before leering to the other side of the room to see more than half of them remained silent.

"That's what I've said!" the flaming head called out again. "Some brat dared to order me around; acting all high and mighty without a shred of power to show for it!"

"Did I hear that Kunou-chan requested help from outsider to find Yasaka-hime. I feel so unwanted right now, why do I even bother coming here? Oh that's right, Kurama-dono had returned and more manlier than before," the woman with a slit eyes teased. Every now and then her snake-like tongue showed itself. For obvious reason, Naruto wanted to punch the hebi-onna light out. He had enough control to stop himself from doing that, however.

"What a disgrace," the Raijuu roared. "Asking for outsider help without thinking through? How about we all go bowed our head to the vampires or the werewolf and begged them for help since we are too incompetent to solve our own problem! Fucking mutt!"

"What was that? Are you calling her a mutt?" A woman questioned showing her canine teeth and feral nature. Her hands shifted and grew fur becoming razor sharp claws and readying to lurch at him.

"I mean simpleton you bitch," the Raijuu snorted, insulting the Inugami with literal meaning this time since she didn't understand the slang. The bold man had to evade a powerful slash that cut through the air. She licked the blood on her claw and about to follow up but she froze in place.

Everyone else immediately tensed up as deadly aura filled the room, emanating from the blond-haired man with reddish slit eyes. He looked at the youkai that got out of her seat to attack another while everyone looked down at the floor before them. **"Sit!"**

She grabbed her outstretched hand as it was shaking uncontrollably form the immersed youki from their apparent new leader. Under the menacing eyes, she returned back to her seat.

**"I do not expect you to follow my daughter blindly. But remembered this, Kunou is your future leader and you will treat her with respect as you showed me. She is young, but she will learn and it is your job to give her guidance, not sitting here criticizing her,"** Naruto said in a deep and dreadful tone of voice. "**I didn't call you here to discuss my daughter. I want to hear your opinion about my wife, who is still your leader. You know she has been missing for a day now.**"

Naruto calmed down after that, allowing the Youkai to recover.

"It is a disgrace to be capture in the first place," the bald man said and glanced at the blond. "But they probably ambushed her so it was an unfair fight. I will do whatever you decided, Naruto-sama."

"If the bald head say something like that, I suppose I don't mind having her back. She is your wife and should be by your side, Naruto-sama," the Inugami replied, still clenching her hand to stop it from shaking.

"I don't care either way. Having Yasaka back or not did not seem to matter now that Naruto-sama is here," the flaming head called out. Several of them nodded in agreement.

"Having more than one full tailed kyuubi might cause future succession problem, Naruto-dono, please think clearly about this," the Kappa said, hinting something while being all humbled. A few more gave their opinion on the matter while Naruto had a thoughtful expression. Some shouting and insults were flying back and forth across the room soon afterward as they began to disagree with each other.

"But leader-san, do you want her to return?" the ghostly translucent creature – Jikininki – asked, licking its lips a little. "Is it not better if she's dead? I wondered what her flesh tasted like. Did I say that out loud?"

The shouting escalated before Naruto exhaled and slammed his fist down to return silent back into the room. "Whether I want her back or not did not matter! It's the principle! If they can kidnap your leader with impunity, what makes you think they would stop? I will show culprit that they cannot just walk in here, our capital, and take one of us without any reprisal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Nothing much to say so I'll see you guys next time (whenever I feel like it). This story's chapters seemed longer than standard one from other stories. I might need to trim it down a little.


End file.
